


anonymous chat

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда сложно сказать, к чему может привести невинное знакомство в анонимном чате и кто окажется по ту сторону экрана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anonymous chat

**anonymous chat**

[ххх]: прости, чувак, но я не понимаю, что ты делаешь с таким телом в этом чате. даже если у тебя на роже полный пиздец, ты можешь просто надевать маску бэтмэна и иметь кого захочешь.  
[yyy]: так проще.  
[ххх]: ты в курсе, что я теперь не смогу спокойно спать?  
[yyy]: куда ты денешься.  
[ххх]: серьезно. мне похер, как ты выглядишь. у нас так классно получалось в чате. давай встретимся?  
[yyy]: нет.  
[ххх]: слушай, я не руку и сердце предлагаю. один раз. ты меня больше не увидишь. если захочешь. я могу даже здесь перестать появляться. я просто не могу проссать такой шанс. чувак, где твое сострадание? нахер ты мне вообще тогда эту фотку скинул? ты же знал, что я буду захлебываться слюнями.  
[yyy]: окей. один раз.  
[ххх]: БОЖЕ ДА!! СПАСИБО!!  
[ххх]: где/когда?  
[yyy]: через полчаса, starbucks, черная шерволе камаро. жду десять минут и сваливаю.  
  
Пользователь [ххх]: покинул чат.  
  
Стайлз быстро захлопнул макбук, чувствуя, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.  
  
— Пиздец, – произнес он вслух. – Какой пиздец!  
  
Он подорвался со стула и через секунду присел вновь, сцепляя руки за головой.  
  
— Нет, я никак не могу такое пропустить.  
  
Стилински схватил ключи от джипа, кинул мимолетный взгляд в зеркало и, широко улыбаясь, выбежал из дома.  
  
Наверное, впервые в жизни Стайлзу удалось подкрасться к Дереку, который стоял напротив Starbucks, опираясь о капот своей Камаро, и нервно поглядывал на часы.  
  
— Чё как? – бодро поздоровался Стайлз.  
  
Хейл бросил в его сторону раздраженный взгляд и, отворачиваясь, закатил глаза.  
  
— Сгинь.  
  
Очевидно, Дерек действительно считал, что Стилински здесь оказался совершенно случайно и мог обломать ему приятный вечер, поэтому и пытался спровадить его без лишних церемоний. С другой стороны, еще выходя из дома, Стайлз понял, что тоже пролетит сегодня мимо горячего секса. Поэтому в качестве утешительного приза он собирался унести домой воспоминание об охуевшей физиономии Хейла, когда до того дойдет вся эпичность произошедшей с ними ситуации.  
  
— Это что? Туалетная вода? – принюхался Стилински. – Дерек? У тебя? Свидание?  
  
— Какую часть слова «сгинь» ты не понял? – отчеканил Хейл, сверкнув своим фирменным альфа-взглядом.  
  
«Хрен тебе, а не учащенное сердцебиение, – подумал Стайлз. – Я тебя не боюсь. Я развлекаюсь».  
  
— Серьезно? Ты умеешь быть с кем-то милым? – не унимался он.  
  
— Если ты сейчас же отсюда не съебешь, мои зубы…  
  
— _…будут покусывать мою шею, потом ключицы, сопровождая каждый укус …_  
  
— ??!  
  
— … _влажным прикосновением языка_? – ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
  
«Ох, а оно определенного того стоило!», – порадовался он про себя, наблюдая, как лицо Дерека медленно вытянулось, отражая исключительную степень замешательства.  
  
— Повтори. Что. Ты. Сказал, – отрывисто произнес Дерек, делая шаг вперед.  
  
— Ты слышал.  
  
«Окей, вот теперь мне страшно, – признался себе Стайлз, нервно сглатывая слюну. – Боже, нахера я это сделал?»  
  
Стилински внимательно следил за каждым жестом Хейла, машинально отступая назад, однако внезапно хмурое лицо стало … раздосадованным?  
  
— Я должен был догадаться! Серьезно? Повязка на глаза и наручники?! – съязвил Дерек.  
  
— Сказал чувак, который час назад корчил из себя похотливого автослесаря, – парировал Стайлз и после небольшой паузы добавил: – И хотел мне засадить.  
  
— Не хотел, а сдался под напором нытья, – поправил его Хейл.  
  
— Не хотел – мог бы просто выйти из чата. Дерек… Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Что если бы не Скотт, мы бы сегодня…?  
  
— Избавь меня от этих мыслей, – отмахнулся Хейл, направляясь к машине.  
  
— Эй, подожди! Ты находишь меня привлекательным?  
  
— Разве что с кляпом во рту, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
  
— А я вот, кстати, совсем не против кляпов… – ненавязчиво заметил Стайлз, часто хлопая ресницами. – Может, все-таки _один раз_?  
  
— Ты больной на всю голову, – ухмыльнулся Хейл, сел в Камаро и с визгом тронулся с места.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами и с чувством выполненного долга побрел к своему джипу, пиная ногами камешки.  
  
Вот она, жизненная драма. И самый правильный ее финал только что был разыгран. Дерек поступил честно, Стайлз поступил честно. Все произошло так, как надо.  
  
***  
Вздохнув, Стайлз включил комп. Пальцы быстро вбили в строку поиска знакомый ник.  
  
«Страница удалена пользователем. Хотите попробовать что-нибудь еще?»  
  
— Хочу попробовать перестать быть таким мудаком, – ответил он вслух, удаляя свой собственный профиль, переписку и фотографию.  
  
Когда Стайлз вернулся из душа, морозный воздух заставил поежиться, но он не стал закрывать окно. Бросив влажное полотенце на стул, он выключил свет и завернулся в одеяло.  
  
Заснуть категорически не получалось.  
  
«Мои поздравления, Стайлз. Ты – в заднице. У тебя стоит на Дерека. Я просто охуеваю от твоего умения правильно выбирать людей, с которыми никогда ничего не будет. На конкурсе неудачников ты стопудово займешь четвертое место».  
  
Ветер, врывающийся в комнату, шелестел листами на столе, заставляя нутро Стайлза сжиматься в ожидании. По части самообмана ему, пожалуй, не было равных. Он был готов поклясться, что почти физически ощущал, как чей-то тяжелый взгляд буравит его затылок, но Стилински не открывал глаза, мысленно пытаясь нарисовать себе картину: «Что если бы Дерек Хейл сейчас стоял за моей спиной».  
  
Осознав, что подобные мысля явно приведут его к еще одной бессонной ночи, он лениво приоткрыл один глаз и на несколько бесконечных секунд потерял голову, способность дышать и дар речи: комнату и в самом деле рассекала длинная в лунном свете и до боли знакомая тень.  
  
«Боже. Мой. Он. Пришел. Сюда. Ночью. Ко мне. Сам. Значит. О. Боже. Мой. Значит. Он… Стайлз, возьми себя в руки, иначе он услышит, что ты не…»  
  
— Если что, я в курсе что ты не спишь.  
  
— Чудеса дедукции, – отозвался Стайлз, хорошенько выругавшись про себя. – С твоим-то слухом.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, – обреченно выдохнул он.  
  
— Неправильно.  
  
— Что неправильно? – обернулся Дерек.  
  
— Ты неправильно произнес «поговорить», – пояснил Стилински.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В смысле ты допустил семь ошибок в слове «переспать».  
  
— Я совсем не это хотел…  
  
— Ой, прости. Я слишком тороплю события? Ты, наверное, хотел сначала три свидания, да?  
  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что у нас все нормально.  
  
— Дерек, блядь. Заебал. У нас никогда не было нормально. И никогда не будет, я тебе обещаю, – не выдержал Стайлз. – Так что заканчивай эти пиздострадания и иди сюда.  
  
Не желая пускать все на самотек, Стайлз схватил Хейла за отворот и настойчиво потянул на себя.  
  
Тот выпутался из куртки, впечатываясь губами в губы Стайлза, и в эту минуту весь его хваленый самоконтроль полетел к чертовой матери.  
  
Они целовались жадно и горячо, периодически смазывая траекторию поцелуев к шее и обратно. Стайлз, задыхаясь, возился с непослушным ремнем и с ширинкой, зверея от того, что на это уходит слишком много времени. Наконец, когда джинсы с победным звоном полетели на пол, Дерек, плотно прижимая руки Стайлза к постели, провел языком по крепкому торсу и, прихватывая упругую кожу губами, опустился к напряженному твердому члену.  
  
— Еб твою мать, – шумно выдохнул Стилнски, рывками глотая воздух.  
  
Дерек чувствовал это животное желание, одно на двоих, и оно опьяняло. Ему хотелось бесконечно долго не прекращать эту пытку, заставлять Стайлза дрожать всем телом, извиваться под его руками, как от электрических разрядов. Ему хотелось обладать этим телом целиком полностью. Эта бледная кожа, эти родинки, этот терпкий запах должны были всецело принадлежать только ему.  
  
Он проводил языком по члену Стайлза, снова и снова скользя по выступающим венам. Как только Дерек ослабил хватку, Стайлз моментально воспользовался ситуацией, запустил ладонь в волосы Хейла и требовательно потянул того вверх. Ему хотелось осязать всем телом, хотелось видеть лицо Дерека и затолкать его внутрь, чтобы этот засранец больше никуда от него не делся.  
  
Дерек рывком подтянулся вверх. Стайлз прижался к нему, царапая до крови спину и впиваясь зубами в плечо до металлического привкуса во рту. В эту минуту он способен был сожрать Хейла живьем, выгрызая куски плоти зубами и разрывая кожу на его блядской спине голыми руками. Он чувствовал, как царапины моментально затягиваются под его пальцами, и остервенело оставлял все новые и новые.  
  
— Господи, я сейчас сдохну, – простонал он.  
  
Дерек приподнялся на руках, упираясь коленями в кровать, буквально вытащил Стайлза из-под себя, одним порывом прижимая его к изголовью кровати, и, тяжело дыша, прошипел ему на ухо:  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Стайлз потянулся рукой к своему члену, но Дерек вовремя перехватил ее.  
  
— Рано, – выдохнул он.  
  
— Блядь, я не железный, – взмолился Стайлз.  
  
Дерек легко сжал его член в своей руке, не помогая, а распаляя Стайлза еще сильнее.  
  
— Боже. Мой. Ты. Просто. Пиздец.  
  
Одним быстрым четким движением перевернув Стилински лицом к стене, Хейл обхватил его за бедра и принялся очерчивать языком выступающие позвонки. Остановившись в районе поясницы, Дерек густо смочил вязкой слюной его дырку, уверенно растягивая ее пальцами.  
  
Стайлз, чувствуя, как член Дерека медленно и погружается в тело, окончательно потерял голову. Ему не хватало воздуха, он дышал всхлипами, рывками, судорожно глотая ртом кислород, который, казалось, напрочь откачали из всей комнаты.  
  
Хейл, раскачиваясь, раз за разом неторопливо погружал в него свой член на всю длину и доставал снова. Убедившись, что Стайлз готов, он, наконец, начал трахать его, как следует: быстро, ритмично, самозабвенно.  
  
Стилински двигался ему навстречу, прокусывал губу до крови, изгибался в спине, приподнимая задницу кверху, позволяя Дереку загонять в себя член по самые яйца.  
  
— Я… больше… не… могу… Дерек… – сдавленно простонал Стайлз, опуская свою руку к члену.  
  
Хейл снова перехватил ее, пристроив к себе на бедро, и потянул Стайлза на себя, обхватывая его влажный член своей рукой и продолжая методично втрахиваться в него сзади. Стайлз, пытаясь удержать равновесие, впился обеими руками в бедра Дерека и откинул голову ему на плечо. В эту секунду он не ощущал ничего, кроме мучительного наслаждения, волнами разливающегося по телу.  
  
Будучи не в силах больше терпеть, Дерек ускорил свой ритм: его рука и член двигались практически синхронно, пока, наконец, горячая всепоглощающая волна не накрыла их обоих с головой. На пару секунд они замерли и перестали дышать, ощущая яркую пульсацию чуть ниже живота, которая мощными спазмами переворачивала все вокруг.  
  
Дерек украдкой поцеловал плечо Стайлза, после чего они бессильно упали на кровать, сотрясаемые сладкой мелкой дрожью, и некоторое время просто лежали, глядя в потолок, выравнивая дыхание и приходя в себя после случившегося. В комнате разливался пьянящий густой запах секса, но ни один из них, разумеется, его уже не чувствовал.  
  
Отдышавшись, Стайлз развернулся лицом к Дереку и проникновенно заглянул в его глаза, которые пару минут назад были задернуты пеленой животного безумия и болезненной одержимости. Сейчас они выражали спокойствие и умиротворенность. Такие глаза у Дерека Стайлз видел впервые.  
  
— Ей богу, я бы сейчас продал душу за огромный стейк, – признался он. – Пойдем сожрем чего-нибудь? Отец все равно на дежурстве, так что…  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и подумал о том, что он, наверное, тоже с радостью продал бы душу, только вот проблема заключалась в том, что она ему, по ходу, больше не принадлежала.  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
